I wish you were here
by OncerSwarekJateGrantGscout22
Summary: Greenlee finds out she’s pregnant a month after Leo’s death. Now her son is going through an identity crisis and dreams about daddy Leo amd eventually understands that his dad will always be there for him and that he has a lot of people who care abouthim
1. exhausted

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month ****after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identidy crisis and dreams about daddy Leo.**

**Chapter 1: exhausted **

"Did you have a good day ?" Greenlee asked his fourteen year old son when he got into the car.

The teen shrugged "I guees"

"kay you want to talk about it?" her mother asked hoping he would open up to her

"no, there's nothing to talk about" Leo just said and laid back on the front seat.

_A couple hours later…_

"Sweety dinner is ready!" Greens told her son

"I'm not hungry!" the boy replied back

"you have to eat something, I'm coming up!" his mother informed as she climbed up the stairs. When she reached leo's bedroom she just opended the door.

"I brought you a tuna sandwich" Greenlee said softly sitting at the end of the bed

"I told you I'm not hungry" the boy said annoyed

"listen, you know you can talk to me right?" Greenlee said brushing the boy's hair

"do you ever think about him?" Leo asked his mother now not taking his eyes off of her .

"who?" Greenlee asked

"dad" the boy said simply looking at a picture which he had taken from his night stand it was a picture of his parents at central park

"every single day since he died" Greenlee told him "why?"

"it's just that…" Leo stopped for a second "everyone at school is bragging about a big father's lunch and…" Greenlee cut him off

"Leonardo David du Pres, we've talked about this a thounsand times!" Greenlee said and Leo jumped to his feet. His mother rarely called him "Leonardo David"

"what?" he asked when his mom started to walk towards his closet

"here" she said and handed him a drawing he had made at a younger age

Leo looked at the drawing; it was a picture of his father but with angel wings "remember what you told me the day you drew this?" Greenlee questioned his 14 year old son

"mmm…not really" Leo said and a little smile spreaded trough his mother's face. He was so much like his dad. "you told me that you weren't gonna let people make you feel less just because what happened to your father" Greens reminded him

"that's not the point mom!" Leo said "it's not that, is just that I wish he was here and we could be a family, I'm exhausted about the fact that I always have to give explanations about dad" the boy said sadly and a tear roled down his face.

**What do you guys think?? Should I continue?? Ths is my first AMC fic!!**


	2. the dream

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identidy crisis and dreams about daddy Leo.**

Chapter 2: the dream

Leo was tired of being pushed away by other children at school, and his mother always tried to make him feel special but the fact of not having a father figure around had made it hard for the boy to connect.

"I'm going to bed" Leo told his mother that night

"sure,good night baby" Greenlee said and followed him to the room "I love you" she said and kissed his forehead "don't ever forget that".

"I won't" Leo said and closed his eyes "love you too"

**Leo opened his eyes. It wasn't dark anymore. "mom?" but no one answered back **

"**mom?" Leo asked again **

"**who's there ?" A voice asked. He had heard that voice before: in his room's answering machine. Wich had the last message his parents had recorded together .**

"**my name is Leo!" the boy shouted and the next thing that happened he couldn't explain it:**

"**what?" the voice asked closer by the minute "my name is Leo" the voice said calmly **

"**okay now I'm confused" the boy said **

"**Imagine how I'm feeling" the voice expressed and Leo froze. Then he said a word that he didn't usually use "dad?" **

"**what did you say?" the man's voice said as if he hadn't heard correctly "I don't have a son"**

"**yes you do!" Leo shouted unsure of what he was doing "my name is Leo David du Pres" the boy informed him "my mother's name is Greenlee Smythe"**

**For a while everything was quiet "but how?" **

"**I don't want to be the one to explain that to you" Leo said a little awkwardly **

"**so you are telling me that your mom was pregnant?" his father asked but Leo couldn't still see him **

"**yes, but she found out a month after you died, so she never got the chance to tell you" his son said **

"**oh man!" Leo said and the boy could hear steps coming closer and closer **

**And finally he saw him. He guessed he was wearing the same clothes he had died with, or at least he believed this to be the craziest dream ever**

"**daddy?" leo said inocently like a ****little boy. In the next second his feet were moving faster and faster towards his father **

**His dad just opened his arms and welcomed him into the best hug ever.**

"Dad!" leo woke up screaming and Greenlee was already sitting by his side

"it was just a dream LD" she said sweetly

"I saw dad" the boy said sitting up straight

"what?" Greenlee asked scared

"on I dream…I think" Leo said


	3. The next morning

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identidy crisis and dreams about daddy Leo.**

Chapter: the next morning

"morning sleepy head" Greenlee said sweetly when her son opened his eyes

"morning" he sat straight on the bed

"what do you want to do today?" Greenlee asked him handing him a glass of water

"today is Saturday, right?" LD asked his young mother

"yes it is" she answered

"isn't this the day you go with your friends to that cofee place?" the teen asked his mother who had her life organized as a clock

"well, I thought we could do something diferent" his mother stated "just you and me"

"seriously?" Leo said as a young child who is excited about something

"seriously" Greenlee said welcoming him in a hug

"so what's the plan?" leo asked breaking the hug

"I don't know you tell me" Greenlee told him happily

"I'll have to think about it" the boy said and his mother gave him a kiss om the forehead

I'll leave you with your thoughts, just don't take long" his mother said closing the door behind her.

In that moment he got off and walked to his closet, he grabbed some clean clothes and got dressed, it was a little cold so he reached for one of his father sweat shirts and made his way downstars.

"there you are" his mother said when he reached the kitchen "what do you want to eat?"

"pancakes" he simply said and helped her set the table for two. A while later they were eating quietly

"so, what did they say?" Leo suddenly asked

"whom?"

"your friends, when you told them you were going to trade them for your son?" Leo laughed

"I don't have to change anything, you are the love of my life" Greenlee said and LD blushed "I thought the love of your life was dad" Leo laughed almost chocking

"two completeley difrent kinds of love" his mother assured him "you are th proof of the love we had for each other and your father was my other half" his mom explained

"fine,I was just saying" Leo said

"and I'm just answering" Greens said "where did you get that from?" Hid mom asked pointing at the NYC sweat shirt

"It was in my closet along with everthing else dad had" Leo told his mom and then walked to the counter and started washing the dishes

"oh" was all she managed to say. He always had to use something related to his father.

"so, where are we going?" the boy asked

"I have no idea" his mother answered "we could go to the movies, or the park?" she suggested

"sure, anything is fine" Leo said and gave his mom a kiss on the cheek "As long as I get to hang out with you"


	4. an unexpected visit

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identidy crisis and dreams about daddy Leo.**

Chapter 4: an unexpected visit

Greenlee had just droped Leo off school when her cell phone rang: "hello?"

"Greens, it's me" David his brother in- law said

"hey you!" the woman said as she parked to grab a coffee "what's up?"

"well just wanted to let you know,I'm here in San Francisco for a conference, and I'd love to see you and LD" David said

"yeah, that'll be great, I'm sure Leo is gonna love that"

"all right, so I'll go visit you guys soon, take care Greens"

"I will." Greenlee said and hunged up "_Leo is going to be so excited!" She thought_

Later that day…

"hey Greenlee you still want to send those cosmetics to LA?" Sarah asked her friemd

But she wasn't paying attetion to a word she was saying. All she could think about was Leo's lighten up face when David arrived. "sorry" she said and turned to face the the blonde "yeah, send them in the next shipment" Greenlee said and her friemd looked at her deeply

"what?" she asked indignally

"if I didn't know you better I would say you are in love" Sarah laughed

"what?!" she burst out "of course I'm not in love, David called me"

"As in your brother in –law?" another of her co- workers, Dylan asked

"yes, he's here and…" she started but was cutt of by Sarah "and your boy is gonna be so ecxited isn't he?"

"yes indeed he will" Greenlee said proudly

At Leo's school

"hey man" his best friend KJ said as they sat for lunch

"hey" the boy said and turned to his food

"what's up?" KJ asked "what are you doing today?"

"what do you mean?" LD asked with a grin on his face

"well, we don't have school tomorrow, and I was thinkin maybe we could go fishing or something" his friemd suggested

"sorry, can't" Leo said simply

"why the heck no?" KJ asked

"cause,I have to help my mom out" the teen told him "with the house and stuff"

"your mom?" his friend asked "you always have to help your mom out, you have to

have your own life Leo"

"what the hell is that supoused to mean?" Leo asked raising his voice "I have a life!"

"okay, sorry" KJ apologyzed

"it's okay, I guess you don't really get it" Leo said sipping some soda

"I don't get, what?" KJ asked confused

"that my mom, is a SINGLE mom" Leo said proudly

"so what?" KJ asked still not understanding what he meant

"she lost the love of her life and 7 months later, she had to deal with a baby as well, you have Both of your parents and older siblings, I only have my mom"

"oh" was all his friend could mumble

"plus, I made a promise to my dad" Leo said remembering:

FLASBACK…. 10 years earlier

"**Good night scout" David said kissing his nephew goodnight**

"**night uncle Dave" 4 year old Leo du Pes II said as his mother kissed his cheek **

"**love you, don't ever forget that" Greenlee said **

"**love you too mummy!" Leo said and his mother and uncle closed the door **

_**Leo opened his eyes. He was still in his room, but something seemed oddly weird **_

"_**mummy?" the little boy asked looking for the room's door, but there wasn't one **_

"_**LD?" a voice asked **_

"_**daddy?" LD asked recognizing the voice from so many videos and the message he was used to listen to ever night before bed**_

"_**hello, you are calling LEO and GREENLEE du Pres who will be soon moving to Paris , we are not home, please leave a massage after the bit... and we'll call you as soon as we Can!...**_

"_**yeah, it's me " Leo du Pres voice told his young son **_

"_**are you and angel?" the boy asked the voice **_

"_**why don't you answer that yourself" the shape of a man suddenly became visible and Leo grabbed his son and held him close to his chest**_

"_**mom, says you're in heaven, just like Hercules" the boy said inocently wraping his arms around Leo's neck**_

"_**your turttle?" his father asked **_

_**And a expression of surprise invaded the little boy "how do you know he was a turttle?" the boy asked the man dressed in white **_

"_**I've been watching you from up there" Leo said pointing to the ceiling with his free hand **_

"_**really?" the boy asked amazed "is Hercules watching me too?" LD asked his daddy **_

"_**sure he is" Leo said kissing his son's forehead **_

"_**I sometimes talk to him, just as I'm talking to you daddy"Leo said and held his father thightly "but how come, you'd never come to vist me before?" the boy asked sadly**_

"_**I had, but you were too little and you can't remember, plus I'm always watching you and mummy" Leo said and his 4 year old smiled "I love you daddy" he said and kissed his nose, because, he wasn't that tall, both of them giggled at the contact **_

"_**I love you too scout, that's why you have to promise me something" Leo told his son sweetly "you have to promise me you will always take care of mummy for me" Leo lowered his face to his son's as he said that "I promse daddy!" LD said and he stayed hugging his dad for a while longer **_

"Leo?" KJ Tried to wake his friend up from his memories

"sorry" the teen said blushing and turning to his friend "I just went back in time"


	5. long time no see, long time of lies

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identidy crisis and dreams about daddy Leo**

Chapter 5: long time no see, long time of lies

When LD got home from school, he noticed they was a car he didn't recongnize parked in the driveway.

"mom. I'm home!" the boy said as he opened the door. His mother was waiting for him in the kitchen.

"hey!" Greenlee said as she was setting the kirchen table for 3 "are you expecting someone?" her son asked with a grin on his face

"I believe she is" a voice said behind him. "uncle Dave!" LD said happily and launched himself into David's arms "what are you doing here?!" the boy asked

"well, I was around and I decided to come and say hi" the man said and they both sat on the table and Greenlee gave them some limonade

"so what's new kid?" David asked his nephew and he shrugged "nothing new" he admitted

"I think you should tell him about the dream" Greenlee told her son

"what dream?" David inquired

"a crazy "Leo du Pres" the teen joked and his mother looked at him severely "tell him the truth"

"fine" her son said and sat up facing David "I think I'm loosing my mind uncle Dave"

"what?" David asked and looked at Greenlee "what do you mean?"

"I just…" LD breathed out and told his uncle about the dream

2 days earlier…

_**Leo opened his eyes. It wasn't dark anymore. "mom?" but no one answered back **_

"_**mom?" Leo asked again **_

"_**who's there ?" A voice asked. He had heard that voice before: in his room's answering machine. Wich had the last message his parents had recorded together .**_

"_**my name is Leo!" the boy shouted and the next thing that happened he couldn't explain it:**_

"_**what?" the voice asked closer by the minute "my name is Leo" the voice said calmly **_

"_**okay now I'm confused" the boy said **_

"_**Imagine how I'm feeling" the voice expressed and Leo froze. Then he said a word that he didn't usually use "dad?" **_

"_**what did you say?" the man's voice said as if he hadn't heard correctly "I don't have a son"**_

"_**yes you do!" Leo shouted unsure of what he was doing "my name is Leo David du Pres" the boy informed him "my mother's name is Greenlee Smythe"**_

_**For a while everything was quiet "but how?" **_

"_**I don't want to be the one to explain that to you" Leo said a little awkwardly **_

"_**so you are telling me that your mom was pregnant?" his father asked but Leo couldn't still see him **_

"_**yes, but she found out a month after you died, so she never got the chance to tell you" his son said **_

"_**oh man!" Leo said and the boy could hear steps coming closer and closer **_

_**And finally he saw him. He guessed he was wearing the same clothes he had died with, or at least he believed this to be the craziest dream ever**_

"_**daddy?" leo said inocently like a little boy. In the next second his feet were moving faster and faster towards his father **_

_**His dad just opened his arms and welcomed him into the best hug ever.**_

"wow" was all his uncle was able to say "but you had had these kind of dreams before haven't you?" David asked the boy

"yeah, but they were all about me talking to dad about thinks he already knew not explaining to him, about me" Leo said and David turned to Greenlee "maybe you should sit Greenlee"

She took a place between David and her son

"this is a weird dream isn't uncle Dave?" the boy asked the doctor "is like Dad was trying to tell me something" the kid said and both his mother and uncle looked at each other "right?"

"well, I don't know LD" David honestly said "maybe"

"and plus, this was a little more diferent than the other dreams I had" Leo said and his uncle looked at him puzzled "why is that?"

"well, first of all because in this dream he didn't even know he had a son and second he was dressed normally" the boy explained and now his mother looked at him confused

"what do you mean by that?" Greens asked

"I mean that in the other dreams he was dressed in white" Leo said and there was a silence "you know like an angel"

"and in this dream?" David asked

"he was wearing a leather brown Jacket and I don't know…" LD said and hos mother covered her face with her hands "David…" she said and they both looked at each other

"I know" the doctor said but now the boy looked at the adults in confusion "what?"

"those were the clthothes he was wearing the night he died" Greenlee tried not to cry

"what?"


	6. truth be told

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identidy crisis and dreams about daddy Leo**

Chapter 6: truth be told

**Previously on AMC:**

**he was wearing a leather brown Jacket and I don't know…" LD said and hos mother covered her face with her hands "David…" she said and they both looked at each other **

"**I know" the doctor said but now the boy looked at the adults in confusion "what?"**

"**those were the clthothes he was wearing the night he died" Greenlee tried not to cry **

"**what?" **

LD tried to look to the adults sitting next to him, his mother looked at him but not directly to the eyes and David held Greenlee's hand

"what do you mean?" the boy asked

"I mean that he was wearing those clothes last time I saw him" Greenlee said

"but…" LD swallowed hard "I thought he had died drowned" her son said trying to keep his eyes dry "in a car crash"

"well, that's not entirely true" David said

"what?" Leo asked and his mother reached his hand

"he did die in the water, but not in a car crash" Greeenlee tried to explain but LD wasn't paying attenttion to her anymore

"Leo?" David asked his nephew

"how did it happpen?" was all he said

"he drowned at Miller Falls" Greens said breaking into tears

"back in Pine Valley?" her son asked "is that why we moved?"

"in part yes" Greenlee said and looked into her son's eyes

"what's the other part?" her son asked rubbing his eyes

"I wanted to have a better life " the woman said

"you mean a life without dad" the boy said sadly

"Leo…I….." his mother started but he cut her off "don't"

"LD, listen to me" David demanded

"why should I? you lied to me too"

"because you do" his uncle said

"or what you are going to ground me?!" LD said rising his voice

"Leo what's going on with you!" Greenlee shouted frustated

"what's going on with you!" her son answered

"if, you could just let us explain kid…" David said calmly

"what is left to explain?" the boy asked

FLASHBACK….2007

LD stood in the park with his mother watching other kids, parents and even dogs hanging out together.

"hey buddy come on" his mother said after the ice cream man had handed her the two cones

"mine is chocolate right mummy?" the little boy asked

"yes sweet" Greenlee said handing him the cone carefully

"let's go sit on a bench mummy!" LD said sweetly

"lets" Greenlee followed her 4 year old son trough the park

"here !" leo said excitedly

"coming baby" Greenlee said and helped him to sit

"excuse me?" a voice suddenly said

"yes?" said Greenlee turning around

A man was standing with a pair of keys in hand

"are this yours?" the man asked sweetly

"oh, yes …god thanks!" Greenlee said nervously and Leo chuckled

"here you go then" the man handed her the keys

"thanks" Greenlee smythe said

"I'm Rafe, by the way" the man introduced himself to the young mother

"Greenlee" she answered politely

"nice meeting you Greenlee" Rafe said and shook hands with her "and who is this little guy?"

"this is Leo" Greenlee said and the boy looked up

"hi Leo" Rafe greeted him, but the LD didn't want to look at him

"hey, he said hi LD" his mother said nicely "what do you say when someone says hi to you?"

"hi" Leo said finally

"sorry, he's a little shy" Greenlee apologyzed

"right, no problem, can I sit?"

"sure" Greenlee said placing her son on her lap

"so, is that ice cream good?" Rafe asked the little boy

"yeah" he said and finally looked up to the man

"so Rafe, thanks for getting my keys" Greenlee said nicely

"sure, you looked busy" the man laughed

"yeah that's me!" Greenlee said rubbing the boy's hair. Rafe noticed she was wearing a gold ring

"so Greenlee, where's your husband?" he tried not to sound unpolite

"not here" Greenlee said

Leo looked at his mother awakwardly _wasn't his father in heaven?_

"mummy??" Leo tried to call her attention but she was not there anymore

Rafe looked at the boy who was trying to make his mother react

"think, he needs something" Rafe told her

"oh, what honey?" Greenlee asked LD

"isn't daddy in heaven?" LD asked inocently

Greeenlee looked to the same pleading eyes he and his father shared and nodded

"then why are you saying that, aren't you sad about daddy?" her son asked and Greenlee didn't know what to say

END OF FLASBACK


	7. opening night

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identity crisis and dreams about daddy Leo**

Two weeks later...

Chapter 7: opening night

Leo David du Pres always had been close to both his mother Greenlee and uncle David, but now that he had found out about the fact that his grandmother had killed his father and that he had saved him and his mother from a certain death in a was a little hard to assimilate the truth

"LD your uncle is here!" Greenlee said

"coming!" the 14 year old boy said and climbed his way downstairs

"come on LD, we are going to be late" David reminded his nephew

"I hate these events!" the boy complained

"come on baby it's for a good cause, and a lot of your old friends are going to be there" Greens encourage him

"okay…" LD gave in "but I can't just stay there and not talk about something interesting with your friend's children "

"come on kid, they are also your friends" David said laughing

"no they're not" LD said reluctant "I don't get why they had to come all the way from Pine Valley just for your store's opening"

"they are coming because they care" his mother said sweetly "and you should be happy for me"

"I am" the boy said as his father had said to his mother those simple words all those years ago.

"okay, that was weird" David laughed "you talked just like your father"

"I did?" LD asked not noticing

"yes" Greenlee said simply and offered him a hug "I love you so much babe"

"I love too mom" LD said and kissed his mother on the cheek

"come on guys, we're going to be late" David reminded them

"fine, coming"

At GREENLEO store

"I wanted to thank everyone who is here today" Greenlee started her speech "this store means the world to me and my son who you already know and love" she grinned to where her son was standing

"Oh he's shy!" Trey pushed LD closer to his mother

"Thanks for coming" LD said as he pulled something from his jacket pocket and walking to stand closer to Greenlee

"And I'm sure dad would also had loved to be here tonight" LD said emotionally "to kill mom for using his name for a clothes line" he joked and everyone including Greenlee laughed

"He's for sure his father's son isn't he?" Greenlee asked the other as she took the picture her son had brought with him and held it close to her chest

"Three cheers for Greenlee and LD!" David proposed

"Three cheers?" LD interrupted him "what are you in year 1999?"

"Oh, I'm sorry sir" David continued playing along with LD

"it's okay uncle Dave, you are old like hell" LD laughed and the teens that were in the room joined him

"Nice one L!" Adam said and everyone broke into laughter


	8. what might have been

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identity crisis and dreams about daddy Leo**** amd eventually understands that his dad will always be there for him and that he has a lot of people who care about him **

Chapter 8: what might have been

Leo du Pres stood outside the nursery amused by all the crying babies staring back at him

"Leo…" David stood next to his brother

"hey, I was just getting used to the sound" he told the doctor

"what do you mean?" David asked placing a hand on his shoulder

"I never pictured myself as a father man, I just didn't" Leo confessed sadly

"because of Vannesa?"

"I guess, she wasn't really a role model you know…" Leo rolled his eyes and David laughed

"guess not"

"mr. du Pres?" a murse interrupted oppenig the nursery's room "would you like to hold your son?"

"go on" David encouraged him as he took the baby from the nurse "you are a very lucky kid" he whispered handing the boy to Leo

"I'm afraid I might break him" Leo confessed at the nurse

"don't worry sir, you won't" she assured him and opening the room's door once again "good luck" she whispered

Leo smiled and glanced to the baby he was holding in his arms, who had started to look at him curiuosly

"I think, you both should go and see mummy" David told his brother refering to Greenlee

Leo nodded and walked slowly towards Green's room. When he arrived Greenlee was as sleep so he didn't wake her up and just sat by her side looking at his son tenderly

A couple of mimutes had just passed when Greenlee woke up.

"hey" she said quietly looking at the two men in her life

"we did good, didn't we?" Leo asked handing her the baby

"sure we did" Greenlee said and Leo kissed her passionately

"excuse me?" Dr. Sanchez asked walking into the room "how is everyone doing?"

"we are great" Greenlee said kissing the baby's forehead

"in that case we should try to feed him for the first time Greenlee" Dr. sanchez recomeded

Leo froze as the doctor stood besides Greenlee on the other side of the bed

"okay, let's see there…" the doctor started as Greenlee openned her robe a little bit "do you have a name for him yet?"

"we…" Leo started and Greenlee interrupted "Leonardo David"

"what?" Leo asked confused

"you saved our lives remember?" Greenlee said as the baby started ti eat "If it hadnt been for you and your brothers we wouldn't even be here, right?"

"right" Leo breathed "it's perfect Greens"

"alright then, baby Leo" the doctor wrote on his chart "welcome to the wold"

"you might leaving us alone for a while doctor?" Leo asked inocently and Greens rolled her eyes

"of course, just call me if you need me, kay?" sanchez asked

"okay, thanks a lot doc" Leo shook the man's hand

"see you later Greenlee"

"what was all that about?" Greenlee asked her husband

"nothing, I just needded a little time with my beatiful wife and…very hungry son" Leo laughed

"yeah, I bet he's gonna be just like you" Greenlee said proudly

"hey are you sure, he's not chocking?" Leo asked softly

"Leo!" Greenlee hit him on the shoulder

"what?" he asked offended

"of course, he's not!this is the way babies eat!"

"right" Leo breathed and sat back on the chair

"this is going to be hard, won't it?" Greenlee glanced at the baby

"it's going to bee hard, yes, like everything in life, but we are going to do great" Leo assured her

"cause we are together right?" Greenlee looked at her baby once again

"forever, Greens"

**The end.**

**What do you think?? Please review!**


	9. what might have been preschool life

I wish you were here

**I wish you were here**

**Summary: Greenlee finds out she's pregnant a month after Leo's death. Now her son is going through an identity crisis and dreams about daddy Leo**** amd eventually understands that his dad will always be there for him and that he has a lot of people who care about him.**

**Chapter 9: what might have been preschool life **

"Morning" Leo said sweetley to the woman by his side

"Morning babe" Greens answered giving him a kiss

"Morning Munshkin" Leo glanced at his 4 year old son who had fallen sleep between his parents the night before.

"Morning Dad" LD yawned as his father got out of bed

"come on sweety let's go get dressed" Greenlee picked her son up and walked out of the room closing the door behind

"mummy?"LD asked half sleep half awake. Greens turned to face her "why do I have to go to school?"

"so you can learn lots of things" Greenlee stated and her young son moaned of frustation by the fact that he had tried and failed to make his mother let him skip school.

"daddy!" LD shouted and Leo apeared instantly by his family's side

"what is it squirt?" he asked kissing Greenlee passionately

"urg" the boy muttered because they were crushin' him "can't breath"

"sorry bud!" Leo laughed and he and Greenlee entered his room

"okay what will we wear today?" Greenlee asked both Leo and LD once they were inside

"I can pick out my outfit mummy!" LD said climbing off of Greenlee's arms "I want to use my Transformers Jersey!" Leo walked towards the wardrobe and took it out "there"

"okay, what else?" she asked her eager son

"and my military shorts!" LD glanced at the closet "please?" he asked when his mother gave him "that look"

"okay, tell you what why don't you go help daddy with his outfit while I do a little changes to yours?" Greeenlee glanced at Leo and he frowned

"fine" the boy said and followed by his father they walked out of the room

"why is mummy so mean daddy?" LD asked sitting on his parents bed

"she's not mean kid, she just thinks she is a fashion expert" Leo said quite loud

"I heard that Leo Du Pres!" Greenlee shouted

"daddy is making fun of you mummy!" LD said quite amused

"don't worry, I know he is" Greens said entering the room. She was carrying LD'S outfit of the day

"kay little man let's get ready for school" Leo told his son "and why don't you go and get breakfast ready?" he suggested his wife

20 minutes Later…

Both Du Pres men were all dressed and ready when they reached the kithchen

"here you go Davie" Greenlee joked handing him a plate of cereal

"mummy!" LD complained "you are not funny!"

"yeah Greens stop tormenting him" Leo told her with his mouth full

"shh!" Greenlee said anoyed "that's no insult!"

"yes it is" LD and Leo said in unison

"hurry up you two, wer're going to be late"

At LD's preschool…

"morning Leo" Mrs. Torres greeted LD

"Morning Tammy" Greenlee said hapily

"how are you?" Leo asked

"fine, I got my degree last week" Tammy said proudly

"morning uncle Leo auntie Greens!" Lizzie and Sammy said

"morning girls!" Leo said happily

"morning Leo, Greenlee" Ana greeted them

"hi, auntie Ana!" LD said hugging her "hello little one"

"come on LD!" Lizzie called the boy "bye mummy, bye daddy!" he waved goodbye and joined her cousins

"where is David?" Greenlee asked Ana

"at the hospital" Ana informed her "he has a major procedure later in the day"

"hey Greens.." Leo called "I have to go, I have a meeting with aTrey and Ryan"

"okay, I have to go too, let's" Greenlee glanced at her sister in law

"go, don't worry" Ana assured them"

**Okay everyone, I have been thinking about making an alternative time line, in a new LD fic so, ths fic ends here… if you want to know what happens next I have a fic in mind of the destiny of this fic is in your hands **

**Yes or no?**


End file.
